


Issues

by Probably_Spiderman



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Everyone has issues but its okay, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter has anxiety, Super self indulgent fic but who cares, Wade has anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Spiderman/pseuds/Probably_Spiderman
Summary: Peter gets a little reckless on one of his Spidey adventures and gets hurt, Wade is not pleased.





	Issues

"What the hell, Peter?!" Wade's booming voice startled Peter, as he entered the apartment, but he did his best to hide it.

"Drop it Wade, I'm going to bed." He mumbled, trying to walk past Wade and avoid a fight.

"I will not drop it! It's one in the fucking morning! You said you'd be home at eight! You didn't call, or text, or give any notion whatsoever that you were alive!" Wade was loud, Peter flinched away from the noise and ran a hand through his mess of hair. His hands shook as he wiped blood off his forehead, the gash just below his hairline was pretty bad, he worried that he might have a concussion. But that was the least of his worries right now.

"Well, I'm alive. I'm sorry I was late, my phone broke so I couldn't call you." Peter's voice quivered but he knew he'd get nowhere in the argument if he started to cry.

Wade rolled his eyes and laughed coldly, "Of course your phone broke. Why? Cause you just can't find the time of day to be at least a little bit careful! You're not invincible Peter!" Peter flinched. Wade never called him Peter, it was always Pete, Petey, baby boy, or something along those lines. So if Wade called him Peter, it obviously meant he was ticked.

"I- I'm sorry Wade. I'll be m-more careful next time. Please-" Peter stuttered, slowly backing up as Wade steadily advanced towards him. Peter's breathing was becoming fast and uneven, he could feel his hands shaking as a tight not of anxiety threatened to burst in his chest.

Wade slowly raised his hand with the intention of gently bushing Peter's cheek, but Peter quickly squeezed his eyes shut and cowered away with the expectation that Wade would hit him. Wade swiftly stepped back as Peter sunk to the floor, having a full fledged panic attack.

"I- I'm s-s-sorry!" The smaller man wailed, pulling his knees to his chest. Wade gently pulled Peter into a hug, his heart breaking at how badly he was shaking and struggling to get a breath in.

"No no baby boy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry like that. I was just worried about you. You know I'd never hurt you, I'm sorry I scared you." Wade gently lifted the smaller man off the floor and carried him to the bathroom, setting him on the sink and beginning to draw a bath.

"Let's get you cleaned up, you've got some nasty gashes there baby boy." Wade slowly pulled the ripped and torn suit off of his still shaking boyfriend. By the time he got Peter into the bathtub and wiped all the blood from his wounded torso and head, Peter was yawning and about ready to fall asleep. He didn't say much, he never did after such incidents.

Once Peter was out of the bath, dried off, and wearing nothing more than a pair of Wade's too big sweatpants, Wade wanted nothing more than to take his baby boy to bed and cuddle and forget all their problems for a few hours, and that's exactly what they did.


End file.
